Presently, the National Electrical Code permits ceiling light fixtures up to 50 pounds and ceiling fans up to 35 pounds. However, impending changes to the code will increase the acceptable weight of ceiling light fixtures to 80 pounds and the acceptable weight of ceiling fans to 70 pounds. Although various supports for supporting outlet boxes have been developed, the prior art devices were not designed for supporting the increased loading associated with the heavier lighting fixtures and ceiling fans. Thus, there is a need in the art for structures capable of supporting the heavier lighting fixtures and ceiling fans, especially structures that can be positioned between joists.
Examples of prior art supporting structures are disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.; 2,925,236 to Cook et al.; 2,945,661 to Appleton; 3,214,126 to Roos; 3,518,421 to Cogdill; 4,037,098 to Kowalski; to 4,050,603 to Harris et al.; 4,538,786 to Manning; Re. 33,147 to Reiker, 4,909,405 to Kerr, Jr.; 5,044,582 to Walters; and 5,303,894 to Deschamps et al.
Thus, there is a continuing need to provide an improved supporting structure, especially for supporting lighting fixtures and ceiling fans weighing up to 80 pounds and 70 pounds, respectively. This invention addresses these needs in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art once given this disclosure.